the_jamesbossdude_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fool Problem
"The Fool Problem" Is the First JamesBossDude 2784 Short and Overrall from The First Season of the Series, It Premiered on April Fool's Day on Youtube on April 1st, 2019, In this video. On April Fool's Day, Three Teenage bugs dubbed "Tom (A Weird lacky dog Spider) "Tyler (A Sworn Large Bee) And "Chris (A Homosexul Sticky Male Bug) Attempt to pull off Weird April Fool pranks one of Knuckle's Hallucnation friends while He was Absent. Credits (Directed By=James Edward. B) (AirDate=April 1, 2019) (Short=1-S1) Production This video was Made by "James Barron" Cause according to The Youtube Description on the video, He Stated that he Wanted to "Create something New" On Holiday's, Because he did not Confirm it on Facebook, He Made it to Fit more Concepts on his Channel and went through a little Production on it. Trivia * This marks the First Short to be made in "The Many Adventures of Creature Plush Series". * This marks The First Appearance's of The Insect. Bros, Until there Second appearance in The Bath Trouble. * The Three Bugs that made there Appearance's are as Followed here. * 1. ("Tom" (A Cartoony Wacky Dog Spider) * 2. ("Tyler" (A Buzzing Speedy Large Sworn Bee) * 3 ("Chris" (A Abuse, Assault, and Bored Sticky Bug) * This Video also Includes with "CC" Close Caption's title's, The First one was The Gold Trouble.\ * When the Plastic Spongebob dives into the Water, He Breaks the Forth Wall telling the Audiences that He Cannot absorb water while he's made of Plastic and that he is a Hallucnation toy. Synopsis The Video begins off Starting with the Scene in the Kitchen, Where, The Narrator Explains to The Audiences that Today is "April Fool's Day" and Tells them the Story begins off in Knuckles Liar as the Camera Pans inside. Inside, Knuckle's is seen Nowhere as he is Absent on April Fools, Leaving his Hallucnation Friends all together and Spending there Time and Day, With a Cranky and Self-Leader "Luigi" Repling to a Chubby Dinosaur "I'M A WIENER" A Translation to (Winner) with a Quote (#1) but they are told to be Stop by the duck, Nearby, A Alligator toy named "Jerry" and a Lion toy named "Joey" With Jerry's Quote "Rata-Rata-Rata" and Joey's Quote is Grawling, Taking out a Cup of Green Pea Snacks, The Duck ask's Spongebob to Dive in First but since he Goes in, He Suddenly, Breaks the Forth wall telling the Audiences that he His made of Plastic and could't Do it in the First place. Everyone Enjoy's there time, As we Switch to The Toilet where A Fan-made Nest is seen but in a Few Seconds, A Creepy, Wacky, Dog Spider Pops out and Scares a Viewer off screen (OH MY GOD!!!) The Spider that is Crawling on the walls in non other than "Tom" Who sniffs weirdly but Pops his Face in Surprise when He Spy's everyone enjoying, Seeing this, He Slides away in Reverse and Comes close to his friends Stating they must Prepare for an all time April Fool Pranks, With "Tyler" A Sworn Bee and "Chris" A Abuse, but bored Sticky Bug. As they Arrive, The Wacky Spider tells them they must not do anything fun, only Pranks, In a Plan to do so, Tom must Keep his voice Cool and Smooth to not Know there Fugitives, Worried, To not know he's a Spider, he lies to the Duck that he is a "Cow" from South Western, Duck, Knowing if he's lieing or Admitting, Know's he Admitting and Allows them in but, He looks at their Hideous Expressions but thinks there Welcome enough. Tom then gives Luigi a Secret Prank, To look over the Pool sink but then He Violently Trolls Him by Knocking him over, And begins to Drown, Stating Luigi cannot swim and Yelling for help, Duck, Jerry and the others try to Save him, With Jerry diving in but gets drown to, but Manages to save him and Give him CPR to Live, The Others wonder why Tom would do such rude prank but if they Find this out they Have to manage to Kick them out, Meanwhile, When they are about to Swim in the Sink, Chris comes in and Wants to go in first, However, He Plans a Prank and Brings out the Wagon and A Horse named "Western Warson", Placing them in the Water, and Comes in and the Camera Pans offscreen where Chris begins to Assault and Abuse the horse and wagon, offscreen, He does many Abuse tortures against them while The Others try to Pull him away but continues. Finally, Luigi grabs the Abuse bug Away from him, After Duck noticed he pulled off a Prank, He Try's to Kick him out but due to the fact that he wanted to Stay for a day (Lie) He Sticks his body to the Wall, Refusing to go, Chris admits to them that they'll have to stay, Even if it takes if they got a Chance to Stay, When the Duck try's to let him go, Tyler comes in the Scene and Brings out a Giant Stinger and Violently Stings Hard, Yelling in Pain, Luigi, Pulling the Painful giant Stinger out of him, Has had enough of there Tomfoolery Pranks and knows they've been doing April Fool Torture Pranks and Decides to give them a April fool prank, Attempting to Fire ball them and The Bugs Flee in Fear, Stating "It was just a joke", Luigi, Chasing after them but Quickly Stops when he Awards them Banana's, Tom and Tyler, Curious about this, Chris goes for one and Picks one, However, eating it in whole, Chris begins to Faint but uses his last word as he Pass away (This Reveals that Luigi actually feeded Chris Poison Banana's to Get a Prank torture at him) This quickly Leaves Tom and Tyler together as They both Fly away from Luigi's Pranks. The video ends with Luigi Telling The Audiences "Happy April Fool's" as he Knocks the Camera over, Ending the Short. Post-Card Check out the Next Upcoming short video (| The Cake Trouble > |)